


Aegean Blue

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Chanyeol is a sailor, F/M, Sexual Assault, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: “You no doubt have several questions running through your head right now, such as who we are, where you are, how you got here.”Chanyeol cleared his throat as he drew the bowl away from his lips.“Actually, at the moment, I have just one.” After delicately setting the dish upon the table, he met Yixing’s gaze with stark intensity.“Who is she?”Yixing swallowed, though his stance remained firm. He stood up, pouring more hot green liquid from the jug into the bowl on the table. His back was to Chanyeol as he spoke next.“You encountered something quite powerful out there, lad.” Yixing turned around to face him, basin in hand. His voice was grave.“A mermaid.”





	Aegean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my lovely friend [@yeolology on Tumblr](http://yeolology.tumblr.com/)!! We decided to do a supernatural collab thingy and write oneshots based on the other’s favorite AU! I hope you like it, Bee! 
> 
> Read her Wolf!AU story on Tumblr [HERE](http://yeolology.tumblr.com/post/169485361059/do-kyungsoowildwood) :D

It was nothing but a trap. You knew this.

Fishbait. That’s all it was.

He, the bait.

You, the fish.

You watched as the ragged crew beat up the brown-haired cabin boy like he was a sandbag, black and blue and barely breathing by the time they were finished. Blood poured from his nose, and the bruises they inflicted upon his boyish face caused his left eye to swell.

Your eyes peered from just above the waterline, witnessing the shabby pirates bind the boy’s hands. The rope was thrown up, tossed over the wooden boom of the ship, where it fell back into the hands of a burly shipman. With little mercy, the young lad was brought to the ship’s edge, a man on either side dragging his lifeless body to the railing. With a hearty laugh, the two men grabbed the boy’s limbs.

They swung once.

Then twice.

Then they released their grasp on his body, tossing it overboard into the crystalline sea. His wrist was still bound to the deck, the pulley system acting as a leash. A tether that dangled his unmoving flesh into the sea like it was limp meat.

Your head sunk beneath the gentle sea, hair floating around the edges of your face in supple waves as your vision quickly adjusted. The sunlight filtered into the water, its rays creating a mosaic around the sailor’s listless body. The ocean guided his every movement, his hair and loose white shirt suspended in liquid gravity.

He was intended for you. An enticement for certain death by their hand, or worse, capture. Led on by curiosity, you had been following this vessel for several weeks, ever since they had drifted unknowingly off course. It was rare for such a large ship to wander so near, rarer still for you to become so entranced with one of its men. It was on those moonlit nights that you would see him upon the ship’s bow. Watching, as he read tirelessly under the dim light of the lantern. Listening, as he discussed his limerence of the sea to a disinterested crewman. Quickly, you learned, he was not like the rest. His heart held so much innocence, so much unyielded splendor of life.

He was void of the blackened greed that plagued the minds around him. The captain of the ship grew particularly malicious as the journey grew arduous, his words becoming black tar that condemned and ensnared all who listened. All but one. This is where you had learned of their quest.

A quest for the unversed, beating heart of a mermaid.

Now eight months into their grievous expedition, they were beginning to get desperate.  _Very_ desperate. This, however, was where their lead was false. The man-eating desires these men believed they could lure you to the surface with, instead belonged to the race of the water sprites.

Evil, beguiling,  _vicious_ creatures. Enchanting spirits, they were. Ones that fooled their prey with a mirage that concealed their true, hideous features. A beautiful visage was woven over their appearance, bewitching all who looked upon it right until the moment they became the sprite’s dinner.

Your bones went rigid as you heard the distant, ethereal moans echo through the blue deep. A pack of sprites was closing in. Their enchanting howls signaled that they kept a wary distance, no doubt due to your ambient presence. They knew better than to challenge a deity of the water so directly. However, you knew you could not stay here forever. A decision had to be made.

The young man would not survive long. If not to suffer a drowned fate, then certainly to face a bloodied one at the hands of the water sprites. You felt frozen in place. The consolidation of fear and yearning settled within the pool of your stomach. The muscles aligning the spine of your tail rippled softly, your fins swaying in calm motions to steady yourself. You sucked in a breath of ocean water to be filtered through your aquatic lungs. And dived.

The sea vibrated around you as you rounded the hull of the ship, swimming underneath to catch witness of the cabin boy that lay suspended in the water above you. Biting the inside of your cheek in focus, you brought a hand to the back of your head, pulling the sharp, needle-like hairpin from the braided bun it held in place. With one hand steadily gripping the wooden hull of the ship and the other tightly latched tightly onto the stone hairpin, you shot yourself forwards. The water bended reverentially around you as you sped towards the surface, its fluid movements allowing you to break through the surface with unrivaled grace. Faster than the ship’s crew had time to react, you used your hairpin to slice through the ropes that tethered the innocent boy to the vessel.

The captain’s raspy voice could still be heard underwater as he commanded his men to action. Arrows and bullets were fired aimlessly into the blue abyss. You ducked underneath the hull to avoid the barrage, your attention quickly darting to the young man you saved, his frame sinking deeper into the sea. With a powerful flick of your tail you dove quickly, descending fast enough to catch up to him before he was beyond saving.

By the time you reached him, his lungs were almost completely full of sea water. Knowing you had diminutive time to act, you brought both hands to cup his face. Eyes wide in determination to save him, you pressed his lips flush against your own. Using the graces invested within you, you began to breathe life back into the boy’s system.

Slowly, color began to flood back into his features. His fingers twitched. You pulled away gently, relief washing over you as you saw his fearful eyes peer open. Confusion justifiably adorned his expression, yet he remained too weak to protest any further action. You looked on him worriedly, bringing your thumb to brush his cheek in an attempt to calm him. Though his eyelids fluttered shakily, he was in total awe of you.

The wails and shrieks of the water sprites grew nearer, breaking the trance between you and the sailor. Your head whipped around in all directions, wisps of blue, white, and green tracing the corners of your vision. Narrowing your eyes defensively, you waved a hand across the young man’s face. His eyelids shut almost instantly as you ushered him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

-

* * *

-

 

Chanyeol awoke with a gasp. The prickly sensation of sticks and leaves greeted his fingertips as he sat upright. Blinking as his vision came into focus, he found himself within what appeared to be a hut made of various forms of foliage. Sunlight filtered through a circular hole in the dirt wall beside him, sending yellow light in beams into the room. He was rested upon a wooden cot, and as he began to examine himself, found all of his wounds to be bandaged. A painful throb swelled just behind his left eye. He winced. Bringing a hand up to his brow, he felt a thresh of soft padding just above it, no doubt there to mend his injury.

His shoes were gone, leaving him barefoot as he swung his legs over the cot to land on the mossed ground.

The thin, fabric tapestry that served as a door was brushed aside as someone entered. Another young man, who couldn’t have been much older than Chanyeol, with jet black hair and sharp eyes that contrasted his simple white clothing. He held a jug and a small bowl in his hands.

“Ah, you’re awake.” His voice held an accent that Chanyeol couldn’t place. He walked towards the cot, placing the jug on the table beside it and extending the bowl to Chanyeol. “Sip this. It will help to soothe your wounds.”

Chanyeol blinked repeatedly in confusion. After biting the inside of his cheek in hesitation, he extended his hand cautiously to accept the stone bowl. A clear, light green liquid steamed inside. After a smile and a gentle nod from the mysterious man, Chanyeol raised it to his lips and sipped carefully.

It was bitter, but not undelectable. The aftertaste remained sweet on his tongue.

“I am Yixing. The healer of this village.” The man sat down in a small wooden chair next to the table. “You no doubt have several questions running through your head right now, such as who we are, where you are, how you got here.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat as he drew the bowl away from his lips.

“Actually, at the moment, I have just one.” After delicately setting the dish upon the table, he met Yixing’s gaze with stark intensity. “Who is she?”

Yixing swallowed, though his stance remained firm. He stood up, pouring more hot green liquid from the jug into the bowl on the table. His back was to Chanyeol as he spoke next.

“You encountered something quite powerful out there, lad.” Yixing turned around to face him, basin in hand. His voice was grave. “A mermaid.”

Chanyeol’s head quickly tilted to the side, his eyes narrowing just slightly in confusion. “But if that’s the case, how am I still alive?” He scanned himself up and down quickly. “Certainly I should be dead, then, with how their kind thirst for the flesh of men.”

“For the water sprites, perhaps.” Yixing set the bowl on the cot beside Chanyeol. “But not for merfolk.” Chanyeol watched as he circled around the table, sighing as he stoked a dying fireplace. “No, not for them. They’ve been protectors of this island for centuries. Benevolent spirits, they are. Souls of innocent girls who died in the cruelest of ways, their bodies tossed into the sea to be forgotten. Because the village hunted down their killers and brought them the justice they deserved, these sirens now bring life to the island, guarding it from harm and misfortune.”

Chanyeol’s head began to spin. Their entire quest had been centered around the act of hunting a monstrous, man eating sea creature. But now, as Yixing had explained it, he realized that his traitorous crewmates were hellbent on slaughtering an innocent spirit.

One that had saved his life, at the risk of being captured and mutilated til death.

“How did you know?” Chanyeol looked up from the ground to meet Yixing’s ardent eyes. “How did you know that it was a mermaid that saved me?”

Yixing huffed, walking across the hut to a small chest. He lifted it open, retrieving something from within. “You mean other than the fact you wouldn’t have lasted the night in waters so treacherous?” He walked back to Chanyeol, a thin, white object held within his grasp as he extended it to him. “This was found clutched within your hand the night I found you washed up on shore.”

As Yixing opened his palm, Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

It was a hairpin. Smooth, polished white stone that was ornate in design, sharp to the point with a single blue gem and golden tethers attached to the handle.

“This…” Chanyeol ran his thumb and index finger down the length of the hairpin. His eyes fixated on every detail. “This was hers?”

“She found you worthy enough upon saving. That pin is a message to this village.” Chanyeol’s head jerked up, his eyes squinting as Yixing continued. “The chosen friend of a mermaid is a chosen friend to us. You will be taken care of with the utmost respect.”

Chanyeol stood to his feet, the hairpin still in his hand as he looked around the walls of the hut dazed and confused.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this.” He blinked, eyes settling on the floor.

“Come,” Yixing gestured, “I will show you the village.”

As his lean figure exited the hut of earth and straw, Chanyeol followed. The light of the amber sun as it began to set caused Chanyeol to wince, bringing a hand to shield his eyes. After adjusting to the brightness, he was in awe of what surrounded him.

Hundreds of wooden huts and small buildings were connected via winding paths and passageways, all varying in height as some trailed over hills and others were carved deep into the earth. Gigantic, lush trees loomed overhead, creating a canopy for the swarm of life it covered. Villagers moved in a hustle and bustle, women carrying baskets of fruits and flowers, men working together to lift heavy tree trunks across the thin dirt roads.

Yixing’s tone was strict. “We will have a small ship prepared for you in nine days, if your wish is to return home. Until then, we will have a room prepared for you, with food and fine wine to keep you nourished.”

“Uh, thank you, I-” Chanyeol’s head continued to turn in circles, soaking in the fantasy of his surroundings. “I haven’t told my name, it’s Chanyeol.”

“I didn’t ask for it because I didn’t need it.” Yixing said brisky. “Having the mermaid’s mark upon you is evidence enough that you are worthy to be given sanctuary.”

“Is it always like this?” Chanyeol questioned, his head peering towards the sky in wonder. His attention was quickly brought back down as he narrowly avoided bumping into a hefty village woman and her basket of fish.

“We’re preparing for a celebration.” Yixing continued to walk as he spoke, skillfully dodging the flow of natives as easily as could be. “Tonight is the festival of the moon. There is exorbitant food, music, and dancing, as we revere those lost to us, and those we will always remember. We hold this festival to show our gratitude to the moon and its spirits for protecting this island, for protecting what we love, for centuries.”

Yixing led Chanyeol down one of the many staircases that dug deep into the earth, descending into a massive, ceiling-less pit that was carved into the ground. The open clearing was colorfully and vibrantly decorated, with lanterns and garlands of vivid flowers strung from one top of the wall to the other. Tables and small pavilions littered the sides, leaving clear, uncluttered space in the center for the night’s activities.

The sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon, allowing the temperature to cool to a comfortable degree. Yixing finally turned around to face Chanyeol, a smile adorning his face as he extended his arms and bowed in grandeur.

“Welcome to the island of Aegea.”

 

-

* * *

-

 

Quicker than expected, night fell.

Villagers of all appearances and ages had gathered in the hollowed-out commons. Voices carried over the expanse as hundreds of people spoke to one another in jolly discourse, a language ebbing from their tongues that Chanyeol had never heard before. The blue light of the moon intermingled with the orange glow of the lanterns hanging on the garlands, vibrantly illuminating the crowded, yet spacial centre. The moment the moon was nigh, a band of musicians took upon their instruments. The crowds cheered as a song of cheer and valor was played on what resembled flutes, fifes, and an assortment of orchestral strings.

Spurred on by curiosity, Chanyeol walked over towards the large barrels that held a smooth, maroon liquid inside. A burly, older man laughed heartily, slapping Chanyeol’s lean frame on the back as he handed him a wooden mug full of island ale. The islanders were quick to be pulled into the vivacious festivities, raising their cups of alcohol together and moving their feet in swift unison to the beat. A swarm of children made their way to the open center, holding within their hands a string of flowers and ribbons as they danced in a circle. As the beat progressed, the children linked hands with a partner, throwing small, white blossoms into the clearing from baskets they carried at their sides. When the last chord was struck, both kids and adults alike took a long bow, a hand extended towards the sky in reverence. Everyone cheered, including Chanyeol as he sipped the sweet-tasting alcohol.

To his surprise, however, the crowd immediately fell dead silent.

Chanyeol straightened himself after leaning against the clay walls and began walking closer towards the center circle. Other than the chorus of crickets chirping and the distant, soft sound of waves far in the distance, there was complete silence. Just as he feared something had gone horribly awry, shocking the villagers into silence, he broke through the crowd.

A girl stood in the center of the ring. Her pose was transfixed, a graceful point of her toes as he arm arched towards the moon.

She was beautiful.

Chanyeol stood there, utterly stunned by her ethereal presence.

And yet, there was something so familiar about her.

Her features were soft, though the lines at her cheeks and collarbone remained prominent and sharp. The dress she wore was of a thin, silken cream fabric. The neckline was flat, though low enough to reveal just past her shoulders, and the long sleeves hung loosely all the way down to her wrists. Her hair cascaded down to her waist, ribbons of all color and variety woven into the soft tendrils. It was then that Chanyeol noticed it.

Her  _hairpin_.

Before he could study her further, the music began.

A lone musician started his tune, his hands working deftly on what appeared to be some sort of fiddle. The song began slowly, though enthusiastic enough to mirror a jig Chanyeol had heard long ago on the coast of a forgotten isle.

The girls feet swept across the blooms that now littered the clay ground. In a quick, fluid movement, she extended her arms into an arch around herself, spinning on the balls of her feet in time with the lively music. Picking up the hem of her dress, she then quickly began to skip around the edges of the circle, swaying the soft material left and right as her weight shifted in rhythm. As one chorus of the song came to a close, her dance grew more vigorous, though never losing its transient fluency.

Suddenly, the rest of the musicians joined into the same tune, building it’s vibrant intensity as the villagers grabbed partners and flooded into the circle to dance. The festival boomed with life as the natives cheered and laughed with each other, the mysterious island girl joining the combined dance with joy on her face. Her smile was infectious, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin as he watched her dance with such unrivaled spirit.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to examine the pin that adorned her bun. As she spun in the arms of a respectful older gentleman, Chanyeol’s eyes flew open in shock. He pulled the ornate hair pin from his pocket, his eyes connecting back with the one adorning the girl’s hair.

The design was exactly the same, differing only with a red gem in the hairpin she was currently wearing instead of the blue encrusted on the one he was holding.

The more he watched her face, her movements, her grace, the more he knew it had to be the spirit who rescued him.

Gathering up as much courage as he could muster, Chanyeol stepped into the ring. Dodging the influx of heartily dancing villagers as best he could, he drew nearer and nearer to the girl dancing alone in the very center. She seemed oblivious to his approach, eyes closed as she drew in the ebullient rhythm of the jig. Then, just as the music drew to its climax, she made a full spin with arms outstretched, and Chanyeol was there to catch her. Her eyes flew open as she felt a stranger’s hands upon her waist and grasping her palm delicately. The music ended, the villagers cheering and hollering as a result.

Chanyeol’s eyes did not leave hers, just as hers remained locked onto his. A certain, faint fear lay behind them, as though she was severely cautious of what his next move might be.

Without a word, Chanyeol released the girl’s hand and took the hairpin from his pocket. Opening his palm, he revealed it to her.

“This belongs to you,” He spoke in a low voice, “Does it not?”

The girl’s eyes traversed down to look upon the ornament, almost immediately flying back up the meet Chanyeol’s wary gaze. This time, the fear in her eyes was blatant.

After letting one more fervid moment pass between them, she bolted.

Chanyeol stood there, stunned for just a brief moment before he took off after her.

“Wait!” He cried, following the light of the girl’s dress as she ran through the village and into the woods.

Despite being highly athletic, Chanyeol could barely keep up with her. The girl’s small frame broke through the line of foliage that bordered the shore, Chanyeol following close behind. Her bare feet sprinted deftly across the sand, her destination straight towards the sea. Chanyeol stopped just past the treeline as he realized he would not be able to reach her. She ran straight into the water, diving as soon as it was deep enough to obscure her body.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he saw the silhouette of a fish’s tail emerge from the waterline, the moonlight reflecting the glimmering scales just before it descended into the depths of the ocean.

The chase being over, Chanyeol’s lungs heaved for air. He ran a hand through his dark locks as he tried to process what he had just seen.

“No doubt you’ve frightened her, lad.” Yixing’s calm voice sound behind him.

Chanyeol straightened himself. “Was that-”

“It was.” Yixing planted a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “By the looks of it, the very one that saved your life.”

Chanyeol looked down at the hairpin in his palm, guilt in his eyes. He was curious. So curious.

But he hadn’t meant to scare you.

 

-

* * *

-

 

 _What was I thinking?_  You berated yourself as you swam deeper, deeper, as deep as you possibly could.  _What was I thinking, what was I_ thinking _?_

You had no idea that the sailor boy you rescued would have recovered soon enough to be present at the festival. Sure, the locals all knew you would attend, but you hadn’t expected to come face to face with the human whose life you saved so quickly. You weren’t prepared- didn’t know what to say to him.

You clutched the skin of your chest beside your heart. It was beating rapidly.

_Why is a human able to make me feel so feverish?_

You had to face him eventually, you knew it. He deserved an explanation and safe passage home, but that was it. You knew mingling in the lives of humans directly only caused them hurt and suffering. He needed to be rid of you.

 _What must he think of me?_  Your mind raced, tail beating faster as the adrenaline got to you.  _What if he really does desire my heart like the rest of those pirates? What if-_

Thunder echoed in the sky far above you, its vibrations traveling deep into the sea, causing you to still.

Screams followed. Terrified, horrible yells of a man fearing for his life.

As far beneath the sea level as you were, you hadn’t even noticed as a tempest rolled in, thrashing the waves of the water hundreds of feet above you.

Someone was drowning. Fighting, for the chance to survive the horrendous storm the wracked the sea around him. From the sound of it, he was in a small rowboat, its flimsy architecture not willing to withstand the gales it faced.

His cries sounded so petrified, so abhorrently frightened.

Curse your pity.

Biting back against your conscience, you wracked your tail against the open ocean, redirecting your travel straight towards the boat. The minute your head broke through the ocean’s surface, the man’s cries grew intensely louder. Black skies and gushing bursts of wind and rained howled around you, rocking the boat dangerously from crest to trough.

You swam to the boat’s side, gripping the wooden edges and pulling yourself up. The man was pudgy and rather old, wrinkles creasing farther with the look of fear on his face. After turning around, his grubby black eyes met yours. He scrambled to the side of the boat your hands were perched on.

“Help me,” He pleaded, his plump cheeks pale with terror. “Oh please, help me!”

You swallowed, eyes hesitantly scanning the boat before responding.

“Do you have a rope, or some form of tether?” Your celestial voice resounded calmly against the sea.

“Oh, my, you are so beautiful.” The old man cooed.

“A rope,” You repeated firmly. “Or tether.”

The man shook his head, breaking from the trance. “Right right,” He turned his back, searching for something beside him. “Let me see if I-”

It came too quickly.

You screamed in pain as the man whirled around, plunging a knife directly into your shoulder.

“You’re mine now, you nasty little fish beast.” He chuckled sickeningly as he immediately grabbed your arms, attempting to hoist you into the boat. “The captain won’t believe me when I say I’ve caught his precious little mermaid.”

You fought viciously against him, fangs protruding as you hissed. Your thrashing caused the man to grow impatient, as he reached over the side of the boat and stabbed the meat of your tail with his dagger, gruesomely twisting it into the soft flesh.

With an echoing, ethereal howl, you pulled yourself from the old man’s grasp, slipping back into the sea to safety. The man’s enraged yells slowly drowned into silence as you dived as quickly as you could. Blood created a trail of red, watery clouds as you pumped your tail with what dying strength you had. If left alone, your injuries would soon cause you to lose consciousness, leaving you wide open and completely vulnerable to any creature that was looking for easy prey.

With vision growing increasingly clouded, you clutched your injured shoulder, pushing our tail against the water as hard as you could.

Your only chance was to make it to the island.

 

-

* * *

-

 

The storm following the moon festival was nearly disastrous. Thankfully, the Aegean people were well-prepared to protect themselves from it.

The next day, as Chanyeol aided the villagers in cleaning up the repercussions of the storm, he couldn’t get you off of his mind. Everything about you seemed to perplex him. That day, out at sea, why save  _him_? He couldn’t put a finger on what made the connection between the two of you important. All he knew was that he needed to see you again.

However, as dusk had almost given way to the night sky during his trek along the beach, seeing your idle, broken body washed up on shore was anything but what he had in mind.

Without a second thought he bolted across the white sand, kneeling beside you. Both your shoulder and tail were severely injured, blood flowing from the deep wounds that were inflicted upon you. The scales along your shimmering tail were chapped, your lips dry from being out of water. Chanyeol placed to fingers to the vein on your neck.

You were barely breathing.

Not wanting to waste any time, Chanyeol pulled one of your arms around his neck, wrapping his arms beneath your back and tail as he lifted you. You weren’t nearly as heavy as he expected you to be, and used it to his advantage as he turned and ran back in the direction of the village.

“Yixing!” Chanyeol kicked open the door to the healer’s hut, starting the doctor as he entered. “She needs help. She’s-… I think she’s dying.”

Yixing leapt to his feet as he saw you limp within Chanyeol’s arms, blood trickling down your tail in a steady stream.

Taking a quick glance out the hut’s aperture, Yixing straightened.

“Put her on the cot by the window.” He quickly rummaged through a brown leather bag as Chanyeol did as he was told, delicately laying your lifeless frame on the straw bed.

“Will she… Will she be alright?” Chanyeol’s breathing was labored from the run.

“The moonlight will heal her.” Yixing set to work immediate on your shoulder, applying white bandages to stop the bleeding. “It allows for her to take human form while she is on land.”

Chanyeol peered out the window, eyes fixated on the gentle white glow of the moon as it peeked out just beyond the horizon.

By the time Yixing had finished patching up your shoulder, the moonlight traveled into the room in a steady, blue beam. Sure enough, Yixing’s words were true, and the moment the light shone upon your tail, your legs began to transform. The scales and dried mucus slowly disintegrated, ebbing away like ash into the air. Only when your tail completely gave way to new legs did you begin to stir.

You groaned, the pain emanating from your shoulder and upper thigh bringing you to consciousness.

“She’s awake.” The urgency in Chanyeol’s voice was imminent as he straightened himself and leered worriedly over your weak frame.

“Grasp her hand, Chanyeol.” Yixing ordered, positioning himself beside your injured leg. “The pain will be excruciating, but I have to cauterize the wound.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide as he looked at the doctor in disbelief. After you emitted a soft moan in pain, however, his attention refocused. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, now slightly taller than eye-level as he reached for your hand. His fingers intertwined with your own, prepared for you to turn them blue to escape the pain, if need be.

Heated iron was brought to the skin of your thigh, instantly spurring a soundless scream from you as you arched your back in pain. The faint sizzling sound revolted Chanyeol as he clutched your hand tighter. Yixing was deft with his work, and as soon as it came, the pain left you, replaced only by a numbing sensation.

Your eyelids fluttered open.

The sailor you had saved looked down on you tenderly, his fingers gently brushing a clump of sweaty hair from your face. You twitched your feet.

_Your feet._

It was then that you realized you had just transformed, leaving nothing but your hair to conceal your naked skin. You bolted upright, bringing the hand of your non-injured shoulder to hug yourself and pulling your knees to your chest tightly.

Without a word, Chanyeol swiftly unbuttoned his white shirt. In one quick movement, he wrapped the thin material around your shivering, exposed body. It was large enough to engulf you, giving you enough modesty to relax. You tried not to let your gaze linger upon his broad, exposed chest.

“Take it easy,” His voice was warm to your ears. “I’m Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, and this is-”

“Yixing.” You deadpanned, your ardent gaze meeting his own. You dipped your head slowly in gratitude.

“What caused you to come to me like this?” Yixing asked as you allowed him to finish tying the bandage around your leg.

“I saved one.” Your gaze slowly drifted up to Chanyeol, then shot back down to the ground. “I tried to save another.”

Yixing froze in his movements.

“He attacked me, when I had let my guard down.” You spoke coolly. “I should have known better.”

Yixing spoke softly, though his tone was grave. “This man, was he-”

“Master Yixing!” A villager poked his head past the entrance of the hut. “An outsider has arrived. He is alone, and requests to see the head of the village.”

Yixing dismissed the messenger with a curt nod, and both he and Chanyeol exited the tent. On the way out, Chanyeol picked up his saber, fastening the belt of the hilt to his waist. Two islanders stood on either side of a chubby, older man, his clothes worn but still of high prestige. The last person Chanyeol expected to see standing before him was Count Dreigart, one of the lords that had accompanied the crew he sailed with.

“Chanyeol!” The plump old man cheered, the combed beard on his face dissenting as a grin swept across his features. “It’s so good to see you’re alive, my boy!”

“What business brings you to our island?” Yixing monotoned, his gaze graceful but potent.

“Aye, about that.” The count jabbed a thick, grubby finger in the direction of the shore. “My own crew marooned me! Gave me a boat and left me for dead to wash up wherever the waves left me!”

He sniffed, his large red nose scrunching as he adjusted his breeches.

“Chanyeol, my lad,” The count took a step towards him. “It’s such a miracle to see you alive and breathing after what those hooligans did to you. Say, you wouldn’t happen to have seen a-”

The count halted in his speech as you pulled the curtain of the hut aside, warily stepping out to see what the commotion was about.

“-Mermaid…”

It took only a split second for you to recognize the old man’s face as the one who attempted to mutilate and capture you. Immediately, you fumbled to hide behind Chanyeol, clutching his white shirt around your shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” His head turned to look at the way you trembled behind him. “What’s the matter?”

Your voice escaped you in a morbid whisper.

“It’s  _him_ , Chanyeol. It was  _him_.”

Chanyeol’s eyes slowly reconnected with Count Dreigart’s. The noble looked at you like a wolf that had been starved for years, about to pounce and feast upon a newborn doe. The count took a single step towards you, and Chanyeol snapped.

The blade of his saber shot up to meet the underside of the count’s chin. Chanyeol’s grip on the blade was keen as he used his free arm to pull you flush against his back, the heat of his hand seeping through the thin material of the shirt he gave you.

“It’s her, Chanyeol!” Count Dreigart exclaimed, as though he had found the answer to life itself. “I can’t believe I found her. I can’t believe it’s almost mine.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as he pressed the blade of his sword dangerously close to the count’s throat.

“You’ll have her over my dead body.” He growled.

“Come, my boy.” The count’s tone was merely agitated. “You can’t possibly pass up the chance at immortality like this so easily-”

“I believe it’s time for you to go.” Yixing intervened, his eyes silently ferocious enough to cut steel. He nodded to the two men at the count’s side and immediately they took him by the arms, dragging him away. “Take him back to his boat and make sure he leaves for good. If not, you have permission to kill him.”

“This isn’t the end!” The count yelled. “We’ll have her all to ourselves soon enough!”

The final look in the count’s eye as he smirked at you caused you to shiver.

 

-

* * *

-

 

Later that same night, Count Dreigart followed through on his threat.

The pirate ship had returned and was heading straight towards the island. The vessel could be spotted on the horizon, the moon setting just behind it. The islanders didn’t have much time, maybe only a few minutes, before they would arrive on boats to the shoreline.

Fear gripped your heart. You weren’t healed enough to change back, to slip away into the ocean an escape.

“Hide.” Yixing stepped backwards as he saw the ship continue its approach. “Chanyeol, get her somewhere out of sight. Do it now!”

Chanyeol gripped your hand, turning on his heels and running past the treeline of the beach.

Just as the small army of boats drew near the shore, Chanyeol ushered you up a sturdy tree. You fumbled as your trembling limbs tried to climb with little grace. Once you were safely hidden within the thick, bushy branches, Chanyeol leapt down.

“Stay here until they’re gone.” Chanyeol’s skin glowed in the moonlight, his expression firm. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

And with that, he took off.

You climbed the tree higher, balance waning as you yearned for a better few of the shoreline. After gaining some significant height, you were able to see where all the villagers had gathered.

The pirates had arrived. A dozen rowboats littered the sand as the ragged, ruthless crew stood with swords drawn, rallying behind their captain. Despite being dressed menacingly in all black, his voice sounded extremely young.

“Well, well, well.” His tone was sickeningly sweet. “It looks as though our little sailor scout is still alive.”

“Captain Byun.” You heard the snarl in Chanyeol’s voice.

“I’ll make this quick then, boy.” The captain smirked. “If you don’t want me to murder and mutilate every single man, woman, and child on this island, including yourself, you’ll hand over that mermaid.”

Silence.

“C’mon, Chanyeol.” Captain Byun sneered. “I know she’s here. Count Dreigart was kind enough to throw us a bone. What do you say we avoid this bloodbath altogether?”

Silence. Chanyeol didn’t move a muscle.

The captain sighed. “Alright then, different tactic.”

After whistling, the entire crew had their guns drawn. With the motion of two fingers, two men approached Chanyeol. He didn’t fight as they kicked the back of his shins, bringing him to his knees.

“Listen up, little fish.” Captain Byun cocked his gun, “If you don’t want loverboy here to be shot to bits, I suggest you turn yourself in.”

Your blood froze cold.

“Mind you, I’m not a patient man.” The pirate leader pressed the barrel of the gun to Chanyeol’s temple. “I’ll give you to the count of three.”

You knew all too well that the people of Aegea were not prepared for combat.

“One.”

It had been your job to lead danger away from the peaceful island, to protect them.

“Two.”

And you had failed.

“Three.”

“Do not hurt him.” Chanyeol’s eyes went wide as he heard your voice. He looked up, spotting you standing several feet away in the sand.

“No, no, please, don’t do this.” Chanyeol whined, his eyes pleading.

You clenched your teeth, ignoring him as you continued to walk forwards.

“You made the right choice, dollface.” Captain Byun wore a sickening smile. He pulled the gun away from Chanyeol’s face. You breathed a sigh of relief.

The captain turned around, nodding in your direction as he tucked his pistol away.

“Grab the girl.”

 

-

* * *

-

 

You knew it was pointless, fighting against your bonds. Regardless, you wriggled your wrists against the scratchy rope.

“I must say, I am impressed.”

The captain’s voice echoed within his private quarters. You felt your balance wane as the ship swayed on the ocean waves. Your eyes watched his every movement as he hung his large black hat upon a peg on the wall. He turned to you with a grin.

“You are quite the opposite of what I expected.”

Adrenaline and fear pumped through your veins as you found yourself utterly immobile. You were tied to a wooden chair, your wrists bound behind you.

“What is it you want from me, Captain Byun?” The courage in your voice faltered. You knew already what his greed desired.

Your heart rate increased dangerously as the captain stalked towards you.

“Please, call me Baekhyun.” He winked advantageously. His body grew dangerously close to your own, his fingers slipping past the thin white fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt to draw a circle around the skin surrounding your heart. “And I think you already know what I want.”

You grit your teeth, your tone bitter. “Then why don’t you _take it._ ”

“Ah, but I can’t” Baekhyun’s fingers trailed up your neck, gripping your chin between his thumb and index finger. “Not while you’re human at least. I hear your tail will reappear come dawn, and I can’t afford to take any chances.”

He pushed your head away, forcing you to look down. Straightening himself, he circled around his cabin, hands held behind his back in confidence.

“You see, after our bait failed to give us a solid lead, we were forced to rethink our strategy. After interrogating the inhabitants of a local island not too far from this one, we found our initial assumptions about your kind to be wrong. And after putting two and two together, we figured Chanyeol had not been drowned or eaten, but rather, rescued. Count Dreigart was so convinced that he set himself on a boat to prove his hypothesis. That’s when you appeared, a godsend to a quest that has taken four years of arduous expedition.”

After rounding the large, oaken table, Baekhyun’s attention returned to you. He was behind you now. You could feel his breath on your neck. He trailed his hand up the curve of your waist.

A hand slipped back underneath the shirt, right above your heart. “This will be  _mine_. And once I’ve taken it, I can finally become something truly sovereign. Something that strikes fear across the seven seas. Something of unadulterated power.”

“It will never be yours.” You grimaced.

Baekhyun merely hummed, his breath hot on your ear. Your bones went rigid as you felt a hand stroke the inside of your thigh.

“Who knew mermaids were so…  _docile_.” His voice was laced with poison, his tongue licking a trail up the side of your neck. “We still have time before the sun rises, my dear.”

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

“I don’t see why we can’t become a little more  _acquainted_ with each other until then.” You felt his hot hand begin to peel the sleeve of Chanyeol’s shirt off your shoulder. You clenched your eyes shut, fingers tightly gripping the rope that held your wrists in place.

“I would love to explore your body.”

His hand snaked down the sides of your shirt, closing in on where you dreaded his touch the most.

“-Captain Byun!”

Baekhyun growled as he pulled his hands away from you.

“What is it?” He spat vehemently. “I thought I said I wasn’t to be interrupted.”

The pirate stumbled over his words “The ship, sir! They’re boarding the ship!”

“ _What_?”

“The Aegeans, captain.” The shipman heaved. “They’re-”

The rest of the man’s words came out as a garbled scream. Your eyes widened as you saw the long blade of a sword protrude from his chest, blood staining the metal. After a slight pause to ensure the pirate was dead, the blade was retracted. The body fell, revealing a familiar face to be the attacker.

It was Chanyeol.

“I’d appreciate it greatly if you kept your filthy hands off her, Captain Byun.”

“Chan-”

Baekhyun’s hand quickly came to your lips to silence you.

“Well, what have we here?” His voice was venomous. “The little sailor boy come back again to play hero?”

“You’ll  _let_ go of her,  _now_.” Chanyeol hissed, his sword extended.

“You can’t honestly care about what happens to one lonely fish whore, can you?” As Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, Baekhyun let out a hearty laugh. “My God, you’ve actually  _fallen in love with her_ , haven’t you?”

Chanyeol remained silent, his grip on the handle of his blade tightening.

Baekhyun continued to laugh sickeningly.

That’s when you saw it; someone entered the cabin, sneaking up behind Chanyeol with cutlass in hand. Your eyes widened, and you began to thrash violently against your bonds to warn Chanyeol.

But it was too late.

Crying out in pain, Chanyeol dropped his sword. His attacker’s cutlass was lodged directly through his gut. Chanyeol grimaced as he fell to his knees, the pirate pulling his blade from his abdomen. Fresh blood poured onto the wooden floors.

Baekhyun was laughing harder now, triumphant at his victory.

You had had enough.

Releasing a guttural growl, you dug your teeth into Baekhyun’s hand, biting with ferocious intent. He recoiled, roaring in pain. You used this time to spring up from your seat quickly using Baekhyun’s sword he kept nearby to slice through your bonds.

You felt burly arms wrap around you. The pirate that had stabbed Chanyeol held you painfully tight against him, a fierce look upon his face. Before you could enact a means to fight back, his grasp on you was released. As you whipped your head around, you saw Chanyeol, grappling with his opponent in a choke hold, pulling him away from you.

You didn’t have time to assist Chanyeol, however, as a sharp tug on your ankles brought you crashing to the floor. Baekhyun sneered furiously at you, crawling across the wooden deck as his hand bled profusely. He leered over you now, his non-bloodied hand wrapped around your throat.

“Little  _bitch_.” He hissed. “Your heart belongs to  _me_!”

You thrashed helplessly against his hold, his legs pinning you to the ground. Desperately clinging to consciousness as your vision darkened, your hands flew wildly in all directions, searching for any form of weapon you could get a hold of.

Miraculously, you found it.

Baekhyun’s black coat was hanging on its peg right beside you. After fumbling through its several pockets, your fingers wrapped around something heavy.

Something with a trigger.

Pulling the pistol from the coat pocket, you didn’t have time to think, didn’t have time to aim. Struggling for your last breath, you pointed the barrel down towards Baekhyun’s right leg.

You fired.

The ringing in your ears was nigh excruciating, your hands flying up to cover them as Baekhyun’s grip around your throat was immediately released.

The bullet had hit its mark.

Baekhyun had curled in on himself, clutching his thigh as crimson bled through his pants in a steady flow. His screams were ear-shattering, quickly sobering your senses as you sprawled to your feet. Grasping the wooden pillar of the wall beside you for support, you turned to witness Chanyeol still ruthlessly locked in combat.

Chanyeol had his attacker leering over the window sill, dangerously close to being thrown overboard. It happened before you could take a step, before you could say a word.

In a burst of strength, the enemy pirate gripped Chanyeol by the hair, pulling him forwards.

Too much strength.

You blinked, and both men had fallen into the sea.

“No!” You screamed, limping to the open window. As you looked out, there was nothing. The white foam churned at the sides of the ship as it continued its course.

Chanyeol would never survive his injury. You knew he would soon pass out.

Without a moment’s hesitation, you stepped up onto the ledge of the window. The yellow glow of the sun had just peeked out from the horizon line. Dawn had broken.

You jumped.

The transformation was almost instantaneous. You ignored the pain of your wounds as you swam faster than you had in your entire life. It wasn’t long before you saw it. The cloud of red the encompassed his motionless body, suspended a few feet below the ocean’s surface.

You came upon him quickly, taking him by the waist and lifting him to the surface to breathe. Though he was heavy, you used every ounce of strength within your tail to keep him afloat. The golden light of dawn illuminated his elegant face as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned, attempting to speak.

“Shhhh, shhhh.” You cooed, brushing the hair from his eyes. “Don’t speak.”

“I’m glad… you’re safe.” He coughed, blood leaking from the corner of his lips.

“Shhh,” Your thumb grazed his cheek. “Everything will be alright now.”

“I, gladly-” A cough. “Would’ve given my life to save you.”

“No, no, no.” Tears filled your eyes, your vision glossing over. “You’re going to be alright.”

“He was right.” His voice was so weak now. Almost inaudible.

There was a pause.

“What?”

Chanyeol smiled.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

The tears you held at bay overflowed down your cheeks.

“Park Chanyeol.” Somehow, your voice remained low, and calm. Slowly, you reached a hand down to his abdomen, delicately placing your palm against his wound. “You will not die on this day.”

His eyes blinked weakly, warily in confusion.

“Not today.” You murmured. “Not ever.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide as he felt his life restructure itself. His muscles mending, his wound closing. He brought a hand to his waist, glancing down into the water as he witnessed his injury completely vanished. His eyes flew back up to yours, completely astonished.

Without allowing him the chance to utter a single word, you cupped his face in both hands, bringing his lips to your own passionately. Chanyeol’s head tilted, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he brought his hands to rest upon your waist.

It is said that a mermaid’s heart can give a man eternal life.

And you had given yours to Park Chanyeol,

**Completely.**

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH I HOPE IT WAS OKAY!! My first attempt at a mermaid!au x_x Yes, I know the Aegean Sea is on the Greek Peninsula, but it was the setting I had in mind so I thought I would use it ^^” The song I listened to when I wrote the festival scene is the Swallowtail Jig (at x1.25 speed)!! I really recommend listening to it because oml what a mOOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS!! Especially Bee!!! Ilysm I’m so glad we are mutuals k byee! ^^
> 
> ~Nunchi
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr too [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
